This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core of this COBRE coordinates all administrative and scientific activities of the Program in Vascular Biology. In addition, this core works closely with other Centers and programs within the Institute to coordinate the development and implementation of non-overlapping scientific cores and research projects. The core also coordinates all education activities including a cooperative Ph.D. program with the University of Maine, a seminar series, several journal clubs, and a summer student intern program. The Administrative Core fosters and coordinates external collaborations and interactive research activities with other institutions within the region. Core A coordinates and schedules frequent operational meetings, Core directors meetings, and meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. Other Core responsibilities include ensuring the timely publication of research results by COBRE investigators, and the implementation of judicious data and resource sharing with the scientific community. Within this Core are the resources to promote and foster career development of investigators at all levels. Finally, it the responsibility and goal of this Core to develop the collaborations and resources necessary to achieve long-term sustainability of the Center through interdisciplinary and inter-institutional grants, as well as the development of a program project grant.